Stranded in Primeval
by Niklaus.Elijah.Damon.Kol
Summary: Riley loved Primeval, so what happens when her wish to be in it is granted. Join her, her brother and their two friends as they enter an anomaly and meet the team. Rated T just in case, may be a Becker/OC. UP FOR ADOPTION. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared at the guns in shock. I should have known something like this would have happened. I looked at the others and saw Sam and Georgie looking amused, but looking at Parker, who was glaring at me.

"Who are you?" An Irish voice spoke from behind the soldiers, but Parker paid no attention and stalked towards me.

"You better run Riley." Sam calls to me, I take his advice, turn round and leg it, I could here Parker chase me, and shouts from the soldiers.

Georgie's POV

As soon as Parker and Riley were out of sight, Sam and I burst out in hysterics. We held onto each other whist laughing and getting weird looks from the soldiers.

"Put your guns down." The Irish voice said again. I looked at the voice's owner and sobered up immediately. I nudged Sam and pointed. He sobered up as well. Suddenly Riley burst from around the corner, not looking a bit out of breath, then Parker followed, looking like he was about to collapse. Riley pulled to a stop in front of us and grinned. Parker stumbled behind her and fell to the floor breathing deeply.

Riley's POV

"Nothing like a good jog to wear you out, eh Parker?" I said this low enough for just us 4 to hear it. He glared at me from the floor where he collapsed. Sam grinned but Georgie didn't even smile. I looked at her confused and she pointed to behind me, I turned and was shell-shocked. I blinked again and again.

Standing in front of me was Matt Anderson, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Emily Merchant and Captain Becker.

In front of me were the characters from the TV show Primeval.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt stepped forward followed by Becker and came and stood in front of us.

"I have asked you two times now, who the hell are you?" I glanced at Parker as he stood up and took charge.

"I'm Parker Thompson; this is Samuel Casey, Georgie Clarkson and Riley Thompson. I'm the eldest."

"By 5 minutes you idiot." I shouted at my twin. Becker and Matt looked at me in shock,

"You're a girl?" Becker asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm a raptor that has just magically appeared from the Cretaceous Period. And is also human." I said sarcastically. Becker glared at me, whilst Matt smiled.

"Let's get you back to the ARC and try and figure out what is going on here?"

/at the ARC\\\

I sat in an interrogation room staring at Lester, Matt and Becker. I knew the others were on the other side of the mirror.

"What time period are you from?" I smirked at Lester,

"That's where it get's confusing."

"What do you mean?" Matt was confused.

"Where I come from, the ARC along with it's team is a TV show." The looks directed at me showed me they didn't believe me. Luckily I had my bag with me. I opened it and took out my box-set of series 1 and 2.

"This is my box-set of the TV show Primeval series 1 and 2, I am hoping to get 3 and 4 soon and 5 still hasn't been aired on TV, but judging by the fact that you aren't busy trying to stop new dawn, makes me think that series 5 has ended here." They all stared at the box-set in my hands."Believe me now?" They all nodded, shocked. Lester was first to recover.

"Seeing as you know so much, you can work here" I nodded at him and put the box-set away."Follow Captain Becker and Matt, and grab the other three and show them around." The last part directed at the two mentioned. They nodded and we went out...

Rate and Review please, it isnt much.


	3. Authors note- I'm really sorry

Author's Note

Hi guys. I'm really sorry about not updating but I've run out of imagination for this story and I have a whole load of other stuff to be worrying about.

My friends and exams have been getting to me as well and I know you guys will probably hear or rather read this stuff a lot but I just can't continue and hate leaving a story like this. I know the story is only two chapters in but if you would like to adopt it then please contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. If you don't want to adopt it but still want to read it when another person picks it up, please keep this story on your followings and I will post an update with the persons pen-name so that you can go and have a read.

I repeat that I am incredibly sorry and I don't mind if you guys hate me cause I know I'd be disappointed.

Again, I'm really, really sorry.

.


End file.
